The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript of The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hiro Helps Out. episode starts with the intro and the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hiro Helps Out" appears then pans down to Percy and Edward puffing down the main line Narrator: Hiro Helps Out. The engines on the Island of Sodor like to be busy. They heave and haul, they huff and puff and most of all, they like to please the Fat Controller. scene changes to Hiro and the Irelanders puffing into Knapford Station Narrator: One morning, Hiro and the Irelanders chuffed into Knapford Station. whistles Narrator: There was hustle and bustle, noise and steam. It was another busy day at Knapford. Connor Lacey: What a nice day here at Knapford. Twilight Sparkle: I agree. Everything is so busy here. Marco Polo: I can see that, Twilight. I wonder what are we going to do on Sodor today. Shi La Won: Beats me, Marco. But I can't wait to do something today, especially with Hiro. (She smiles at him) Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: Me too as well, Shi La. Maisie Lockwood: Pardon me for asking but how long have you two been friends? Shi La Won: We've been friends for a long time, Maisie. When I used to live in China and Hiro used to live in Japan before he moved to Sodor to work here. Hiro: We've been together when she used to live at an orphanage. While I was here, I broke down and left on a siding for years, til Thomas, Connor, Shi La and the Irelanders found me there and help restore me to my former glory and be Master of the Railway once again. Maisie Lockwood: Wow. Shi La Won: But when Hiro grew homesick, he went back home to Japan and during our adventures around the world, I've missed him terribly and worries that he forgot about me. (she looks down sadly, remembering) Hiro: But, Shi La, I haven't forgotten you. I've written you letters to show that I've missed you too. I will never my oldest friend. Aviva Corcovado: That's exactly what Koki and I told her when she was sad about missing you. Koki: Yeah. We've been good sister figures to her. Hiro: I'm sure you are. Shi La Won: (smiles) Thanks, Hiro. (to Maisie) Anyway, Hiro and I reunited when he comes back here to help with the summer visitors and I am very happy to see again for so long. Hiro: And I've been given a welcome party here for my return and I told Thomas, Connor, Shi La and everyone here that being with my friends is the biggest present of all and that there is nothing more special than that. Fireman Sam: And so you see, Maisie, Hiro and Shi La has a very good friendship with each other. Maisie Lockwood: Oh, I see. (to Hiro) I'm very glad to get to know you more, Hiro. Hiro: I know, Maisie. Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series